The instant invention relates, generally, to the field of traffic control devices, and, more specifically, to traffic devices that provide additional safety enhancing features.
At the present state of the art, pedestrians that cross traffic signal controlled intersections have no way to determine how much time remains before the traffic signal changes state, especially from green to red. As a result, the pedestrian has to rush across the intersection or risk getting caught in the middle of the intersection as traffic begins to accelerate around him. This places undue physical and psychological stress on the pedestrian and endangers his safety. Also, should the pedestrian be in the intersection when the light turns red, traffic flow will be greatly disrupted.
A number of solutions have been proposed to the above stated traffic control dilemma. For instance, J. Hines (U.S. Pat. No. 3,320,585) proposes a time informing display device that uses a series of lamps to display time information, but does not provide the ability to display easily programmable graphic icons, such as an icon showing an individual walking when the traffic light turns green.
T. Wagner (U.S. Pat. No. 3,408,623) proposes a safety signal light that uses a multiplicity of lighted bars to indicate the time remaining before the signal changes. This method is inexact and requires interpretation by the viewer.
K. Evans (U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,258) proposes a traffic light change anticipation system that uses simultaneous activation of the green with amber and red with amber to alert the observer that the light is about to change. This method is inexact and confusing to the viewer.
G. Fritzinger (U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,860) proposes a method and apparatus for signaling motorists and pedestrians when the direction of traffic will change. This system blinks the existing signal lights to alert the observer that the signal is about to change. This method is also inexact and confusing.